The Forgotten One
by Akid4ever
Summary: The Unsung Hero's Story


For those who read the first chapter, Sorrry but it seemed to fast pasted to me, so i took the same concept and redid it but with some more story and less garbage.

I don't own PJO

For those who have already read the first chapter of this story, I will say that I am sorry if you had liked it in the least amount, but if you didn't like it, than you will be very happy with this new replacement chapter. The Last one seems to fast pace and didn't really follow my thoughts of what I wanted the story to represent. So this is t5he new and very much improved version. If anyone wants to have me make a character or name a character I will be more than happy to do so for you.

Now, onto the story:

Since, the start of mankind's time there has been two constants, The Gods and Their follows. The tales of their many kids and legends live and change through time. There is almost always something that changes as the stories adapt. Some are mistakes made by mankind; others were on purpose by the sky high ego owning King. This one cover up was to stop anyone from ever finding out that there was someone who could match Zeus and then some. The cover up was to make it almost 100 percent sure that Zeus toke the Throne for himself like his greedy father before him had after he had chopped up his own father. This is the cover up of God known by the name of Armani, who was unknown to many but Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Lastly Athena. The first three because of they would never forget their brother, and Athena because he was going to be her husband, but thrown down for Olympus before she was born due to Zeus fearing Armani gaining any type of support at all. Armani was a man whose appearance wasn't that of the perfect man, but a good looking one, none the less. In his mortal form he was 6'2 and had soft wavy light brownish blonde hair. He had green eyes that you could see the great intelligence behind and smooth whitish bronze skin that wasn't super bulky, but a nice soccer player built. In his God form, he was the same, just 14 feet tall. All in all he was what many would love to be their king, but due to Zeus fear and greed, many do not known that there is a man who could change the tide of any war, who could be nice to one cherished ones, while being the enemies worst nightmare. His banishment had hit the many Greek armies that roam the many lands that they had conquered. Without the God of Time and Space, Elements, Leadership, and Heroes many of the warriors fell in battle. This went on with each civilization and with each that Zeus mad forget Him, it would fall without his Leadership.

That was almost 4 thousand years ago. Now it is 2009 and Kronos marches toward New York, and the forces that would meet them would need more than a simple teenage demigod boy. They would need the help of the perfect warrior. One who has fought since the start of Zeus reign and he would be able to change the tide of the battle that was to come.

At Camp Half-Blood

Chiron sat in his magically wheelchair and signed for what most have been his zillionth time, he known that the young boy Percy Jackson would lead them to battle, but they would need help and with all of the gods fighting the monstrous Typhoon, who could help them fight the near impossible battle that was to come. He could help but think of that one demigod that had bore a remarkable likely hood to Zeus, but at the time it was Poseidon that had come to claim him. He had supposedly died in battle after taking down at least 300 soldiers by himself. That boy had fought more like a god in a newly made human body, and that was what made Chiron start to form thoughts of the exiled god Armani. He had also looked more like Armani than Zeus, but they looked almost exactly the same so there was little difference in the two. Chiron let out another sign and heard a knock on the Big House's door. Chiron Looked up to see a man he thought he would never see again. Standing in the doorway was Armani, and he looked a bit different from his usual body, but nothing super different. He still had light brownish blonde hair and green eyes, but he looked more Spanish then Greek and had more of a pale complex than his normally tan and slightly bronzed (naturally of course) skin. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skin more of the average teen built. The last thing that was different was that he was only 5'5, not the staggering 6'4 like usual. Armani looked at him with and said "I have this appearance, because this country actually cares for its youth." Armani then pressed a button on his watch and a light breeze passed by and swirled around Armani as he grown taller and older until he looked 17 rather than 14. Armani and Chiron stepped out of the Big House and saw all of the campers looking around for the slightly godly power that they had felt. They only felt power like that when someone was being or a god had visited. They all looked at Armani and could not help, but think 'Zeus'. They all bowed and Armani looked around with interest. Armani turned to Chiron and asked "So, you teach them about me, that is very kind of you old friend." The campers looked up and had faces that held great confusion. Zeus never talked to anyone like they were an equal, let alone called anyone friend, it was a sign of weakness to him. They really started to study the man in front of them and had come to the conclusion that the man in front of them was not Zeus, but held very similar power to the mighty king, but he was friendly that was just a bonus. They looked him over and felt something that shocked them to their very core, this man in front of them was more than that, but less than a god, he was kind of like the perfect blend. It wasn't like them were they were demigods, this was more like a god inside with a human body for a container and their souls had become the perfect blend and made the perfect human. Armani had looked like the kind of person that was born to lead, he would without a doubt be a huge help in the war t hat was to come. It would be important that someone asked him to help in the upcoming battles that would most likely trash New York City and the Mist come only fool mortals so much. Chiron looked to Armani and said "Why don't you introduce yourself Armani?" Armani tried to stop the wince that was coming up to his face, with a graceful thoughts, he was successful on suppressing the wince. Armani looked mad and kind of sad at having to introduce himself, he should be known all throughout the world. With a sign, he said "My name is Armani Elements, I have control of all elements and time/space, and also I am a champion for all heroes." A teen around fifteen who had piercing gray eyes looked at Armani and seemed to study him, then in a questioning voice asked Armani "Are you a hero or some form of an immortal?" Armani seemed taken aback by such a straight forward question and turned to Chiron and asked in a super hushy hushed voice "what am I said to be? Am I a god or a demigod?" Chiron looked to him in a slightly confusion, but still mostly amusement and answered him an in tone that had great conviction and said "Well by most definitions you are the Perfect Demigod. You are 99 percent god, 1 percent human, so yeah good luck explaining that to these modern mortals who will not be as understanding as the people of our time." Armani looked toward the crowd of people and said with 100 percent seriousness "I am God … Okay really I am a god, but I am trapped in a mortal body, it is part of being god of Heroes." The campers looked at him like he was slightly crazier than he really was then he really was. Armani looked up at the sky and thought 'This is the best revenge, I could ever get'. Armani then pulled up his wrist and it showed a fancy looking watch that was simple silver, it wasn't that that made the watch special; it was that despite the old look, it had a touch screen face. Then if you looked really close, you could see little icons. The icons said: Armor, Sword, Shield, and did the last one say Elements. Armani then very dramatically he pressed Elements. Another screen popped up and it read: Armor, Sword, Shield, and Return. Armani with great pleasure pressed Armor and it was something that couldn't be described (I'll will try). Fire burst from the air and wrapped around his torso. It became a chest piece and the earth rose and covered his legs and feet. The earth became smooth and looser, before soon it was just like wearing the leather battle pants that campers usually wore. Then in a super powerful display, lightning came down and struck his hand and became a mighty sword. Water came from the canoe racing lake and formed a circular shield, that had the mark of the elemental circle on it. Then with hurricane strength winds a breeze flew around his head in burst of energy formed a helm of pure wind that was constantly shifting from spiraling around his head to solidifying and becoming a blueish green helmet. Armani looked at Chiron and the campers and said in an amused voice " Where is young Percy Jackson? I must speak with him about the future that he must over come to truly be known as a hero." Chiron looked at Armani and spoke with hidden wisdom, okay more like I know something you don't, but with Wisdom none the less, "Percy is off on a quest, to save Artemis and Annabeth, but if you want you can catch up to them. They only left yesterday." Armani looked mad and with a groan, let the winds lift him and he took to sky with speeds that only sport cars could match.

To Be Continued


End file.
